


Руки друга

by Armada



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armada/pseuds/Armada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета:  $еребристый водолей<br/>ООС.<br/>Размещение на других ресурсах: с разрешения автора</p>
    </blockquote>





	Руки друга

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: $еребристый водолей  
> ООС.  
> Размещение на других ресурсах: с разрешения автора

***

Руки свои Райдо с самого детства считал совсем некрасивыми: короткие кривые пальцы-обрубки, которые напоминают ему корни засохшего дерева, ногти малюсенькие и ломкие, шрамы исчертили ладонь лишними линями жизни. По сравнению со строгим рисунком кистей Генмы, руки Намьяши смотрелись совсем уж уродливо, и он предпочитал их прятать в карманы.  
Так и сейчас сидел на табуретке – руки в карманах.  
\- Жениться?  
Генма смеется на весь бар, даже сенбон вытащил, пришпилил им лимонную дольку к столешнице.  
\- Да.  
Райдо привык не обижаться, а если точнее быть – привык делать вид, что не обижается. На самом деле он никогда на Генму зла не держал, ни за что.  
\- Кто же эта несчастная?  
Райдо лишь качает головой, он решил их познакомить только после помолвки, а еще лучше – на свадьбе. И вовсе не потому, что у Генмы руки более красивые, и лицо, и умеет он улыбаться и говорить так, что…  
\- А невесту куда приведешь? В наше общежитие?  
Дружеское похлопывание по плечу, дыхание Генмы - с легким запахом сливового вина. Он придвинулся, чтобы что-то прошептать. Он с румянцем на скулах, кожа разгоряченная, потому что душно, народу в баре полно, порция уже далеко не первая, а рядом – хорошенький чунин. Райдо вспоминает, кто же… Ирука! Да. Хорошенький и хороший, - улыбается-то как! Спец-дзенин только собрался ему улыбнуться в ответ, как сильная рука рывком дернула его за плечо. Это Генме надоело к нему тянуться, теперь он тащит друга на себя, Райдо поддается, и ему приходится положить голову настырному другу на плечо. Иначе бы с табуретки сверзился.  
После ожога левая половина лица Райдо утратила чувствительность. Совсем, - хоть жги, хоть режь. Оттого тепла Генмы он не чувствует, зато слышит, наконец, шепот:  
\- На твоем месте я бы, друг, не рисковал у нас жить с бабой.  
Можно было в ответ пошутить, что среди большинства дзенинов бабе-то, как раз, ничего не грозит, это мальчиков лучше в общагу не приглашать. Но у Райдо нет сегодня настроения шутить, он шепчет в ответ с гордостью:  
\- Я дом присмотрел, там и для детской место есть.  
Намьяши не понимает, что такое с Генмой, который его отталкивает. Разве мог Ширануи потерять свою знаменитую улыбку в один момент, зачем так пристально в лицо заглядывает? Райдо решает, что ему просто показалось из-за теней от фонариков, качнувшихся от сквозняка над стойкой.  
Но его, все же, гложет чувство вины: Ширануи, наверняка, расстроится из-за того, что самому ему такой дом никогда не понадобится. Что придется ему торчать в общаге теперь одному. Хотя, успокаивает себя Райдо, Генме нравится жить в общежитии, самое оно ему там жить: всегда можно зайти по-дружески к соседу, выпить по-дружески, спать лечь вместе. По-дружески.  
Кстати, Генма «так» к Райдо никогда не заходил, а тот - не приглашал, хотя никакого отвращения не испытывал. Просто не хотелось, вот и вся причина. Смешивать не хотелось дружбу с «дружески». Генму с собой, куда уж ему… Не хотелось? «Нет!». Лучше жениться быстрей, все встанет на свои места. «Да!», Райдо улыбается Генме.  
\- Я хочу посмотреть, - подцепив тоненький кружок лимона на сенбон.  
\- Я тебе ее не покажу.  
\- Я не о том, - лимон отправляется в рот, Ширануи морщится. - Дом хочу посмотреть. Ирука, вон, тоже хочет.  
\- Поздравляю, Райдо-сан, - выглядывая из-за плеча Ширануи.  
\- С чем, Ру-чан?! С чем?! Соболезновать надо! Захомутали такого парня, - рука похлопала по колену, задержалась на миг.  
\- Виски мне. Можно без содовой, - это Генма уже бармену говорит, - а жениху,… а у Вас есть шампанское?

***

Не равные напарники они на миссии, а ведущий и ведомый, так уж повелось:  
\- За мной, Райдо.  
\- Да.  
Трудно ему даже представить, как это - не видеть перед собой Лист на затылке. Райдо замечает, что опять Генма оброс, - светлая прядь то и дело забивается за воротник жилета. Намьяши ловит себя на желании вытащить: зацепится еще, больно же будет, или дернет неловко и выдерет такую красоту.  
\- Здесь разделимся.  
Не обернувшись, и не дожидаясь ответа, оттолкнувшись, напарник взлетел, шорох листьев.  
\- Да.

***

Гонит, гонит, гонит дурное предчувствие проклятая интуиция. Спрыгивая с ограды, Райдо группируется, но красиво приземлиться у него не получается, - падает кулем. А еще спец-дзенин, называется! Тут же приходится волчком уходить, с вывертом, броситься зайцем ближе к кустам. Самое главное теперь, - не рвануть к телу по линии огня. Выдержать, потому что второго шанса не будет. Второго такого нет. Не будет второго такого.  
\- Генма.  
И зачем Райдо зовет? Не услышать же шепота с расстояния в восемь метров. Нет. Надо, надлежит действовать рационально и разумно. Рассудочно, как учили, как тысячи раз делал. «Генма».  
Толчок.

***

Близко-близко, вот за теми деревьями, уже скоро-скоро свой лес.  
\- Оставь.  
Есть ведомый и ведущий, Райдо послушно останавливается. Неудачно только, - на той ветке одному-то места мало, пришлось положить тело сверху на себя, обнять. Голова у Ширануи оказалась тяжелая, как будто у спящего, хотя откуда Райдо знать - они же не спали вместе.  
Липкое под ладонями, твердое под короткими пальцами – как ровно по хребту легли, один к одному! Глубоко засели…  
Странно… Райдо удивлен, он же помнил, сосчитал. В Академии натаскивают: выпустят, а ты считай: сколько. Насколько обсчитаешься – столько кругов по плацу. А плац не маленький. По шороху в воздухе, по глухому звуку попадания, пам-пам-пам, три их было. Откуда четвертый сюрикен? Приподнявшись и приглядевшись, Райдо понимает, «что» торчит из жилета там, где позвоночник, чуть выше талии – кость.  
\- Оставь.  
\- Не буду, не буду, - в мыслях нет прикасаться.  
\- Яд.  
Левой щекой ничего не чувствуя, Райдо выворачивает голову правой щекой. Ледяной пот со скулы Генмы течет у него по скуле. Губы против воли говорят:  
\- Генма, все будет хоро…  
\- Оставь.  
И верно, что за глупости он говорит! Потянувшись встать, Райдо слышит шелест, шорох, он сдвигается вниз, - теперь побелевшие губы у самого уха, теперь слышно, что они ему твердят:  
\- Оставь. Меня. Здесь. Оставь.  
Ширануи Генма в Академии прослыл знатоком мед-дзюцу и ядов. С тех самых пор он только совершенствовался и еще лучше стал разбираться в таких невеселых делах. Уж кому-кому, а Райдо об этом прекрасно известно. Поэтому, если Ширануи говорит: «оставь», значит - так оно и есть, и нерационально силы тратить. Кроме того, он, Генма – ведущий, командир, ему видней, и полагается его приказ выполнять.  
Ведомый Райдо встает и закидывает ведущего на плечо, двигаясь к Конохе.

***

Из-за врачей особенно много не увидеть: краешек каталки, жилистое бедро, белый пушок волос золотится на солнце.  
\- Кома, паралич… У него судороги!  
Хватают за плечо.  
\- Кто пустил постороннего в реанимацию? Кто Вы такой?!  
\- Спец-дзенин Райдо Намьяши, - на цыпочки привставая, не видно же ничего!  
\- Вон, немедленно пошел вон!  
Незаметный вроде удар, а белый халат сгибается, хватаясь за живот, валится к ногам. Райдо, наконец, видит друга с вскрытой спиной, которую, между прочим, он должен был прикрывать.  
\- Вон!

***

План операции был продуман до мелочей, а потери были в пределах допустимой погрешности.  
\- Ты не виноват, - Ибики кладет отчет в папку, не прячет глаза, крепко хлопает по плечу. Райдо кивает в ответ коротко и торопится выйти. Ни у кого для него ничего нет кроме: «ты не виноват», надело уже слушать.  
Кто-нибудь из них там был?  
«Оставь».

***

Письмо никак не хочет получаться вежливым и, что хуже, оправданным: «отложить свадьбу в связи с…».  
Зачем? Почему? Ему же давно пора жениться, а та девушка с карими глазами, белокурая и стройная, - очень милая. И из приличной семьи. И ему до сих пор непонятно, почему он их не хотел знакомить.  
«В связи с болезнью двоюродного брата». Да, так сойдет, решает Намьяши.  
А дом… надо подумать.

***

В госпитале карантин вторую неделю. Вдобавок, ему никак не могут забыть выходку в реанимации.  
Когда Райдо подходит к стойке регистратуры, миловидная медсестра уже не спрашивает, к кому он пришел и зачем, а отвечает сразу:  
\- Стабильно тяжелое.  
За окном сыро и накрапывает дождь.  
\- Стабильно тяжелое.  
Солнце с утра, а к вечеру похолодало.  
\- Стабильно тяжелое.  
В кармане жилета сегодня свиток, за спиной – рюкзак. На миссии напарник Копирующему ни к чему, но Ибики не стал слушать возражения. Спец-дзенин Намьяши знает всех «сестренок» по именам. Он кладет на краешек стойки две коробочки вагаси.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, Райдо-сан, мы о нем позаботимся.  
Райдо крошит хлеб в воду и смотрит, как юркие рыбки склевывают прикорм. Он всю миссию не смотрит в глаза Хатаке. Смотрит старательно мимо. Им пора, по тропинке вдоль берега они поднимаются вверх.  
Хатаке, шедший впереди, резко останавливается, и спец-дзенин почти налетает на его спину. Обернувшись с тусклым взглядом, Копирующий вполголоса спрашивает:  
\- Он просил?  
\- Да.  
«Оставь».  
\- Он паралитик теперь, ты знаешь?  
\- Нет, - после паузы.  
\- Жалеешь?  
\- Нет, - подумав.  
Какаши-сенсей поправляет ему хитай:  
\- Правильно. Впредь тоже не жалей, даже если попросит.

***

Через месяц, на следующую ночь после возвращения с миссии, Намьяши крадется по коридору госпиталя, куда его украдкой пустила-таки медсестра. Ему нужно отделение терапии, уже не реанимации. Ему сказали: третья дверь от окна, но он и без них чакру чувствует.  
В темноте звуки слышны еще от лестницы.  
Металлические ножки койки отбивают грубоватый ритм, средних лет санитар пыхтит, прижмурившись, облизывая губу. Второй такой же не может глаз отвести от выпяченной раздолбанной задницы, под которую для удобства подсунута подушка. Одеяло сброшено на пол. Похудевшие кисти перетянуты бинтом, накрепко привязаны к прутьям спинки.  
\- Получи, сучка, получи, сам хотел, получи, сучка…  
Светлые когда-то волосы свалялись космами, сбились, подрагивают в такт толчкам.  
Шаг. Замах. Первый со сломанной челюстью летит кубарем об стену, оседает бесформенной кучкой на полу, а второй неблагоразумно забивается в угол, но тут за спиной раздается:  
\- Оставь.  
Выворачивает оно, это слово, наизнанку.  
А Генма…  
Генма легко сматывает сам, без его помощи, бинт с запястья, роняет на потертый линолеум. Приподнимаясь на локте, он вытаскивает мокрую и вонючую подушку из-под себя. Даже другой стороной ее не повернув, подсовывает себе под голову и отворачивает лицо. Он уже не перевязан, на спине выделяется огромный и неопрятный синюшный шрам.  
Тишина наступила в третьей от окна палате. Первый парень на полу без сознания, второй молчит как мышь.  
\- Ты чего творишь? - хриплым шепотом, в кулаках ногти впились в ладони.  
Тишина.

***

Среди стройных полок пахнет свежестью и крахмалом, так недолго и задохнуться.  
\- Белье свежее дай, красавица.  
Райдо-сан уже познакомился с кастеляншей госпиталя. У «красавицы» брат шиноби и два сына таких же, ей уже давно за пятьдесят, она могла бы быть и их матерью: Намьяши и Ширануи.  
\- Пусть бы санитары меняли, тебе-то чего так мучиться.  
От слова «санитары» Райдо тошнит уже который день.  
\- Спасибо, - поклон.  
В госпитале часы посещений уже давно прошли, но Райдо-сан теперь с санкции Хокаге обладает привилегией заявляться к раненному другу даже по ночам. Спасибо Умино и Хатаке. И Ибики тоже.  
В палате, третьей от окна, снова тихо. Снова сенбон на полу.  
Райдо сваливает полученное белье на соседнюю тумбочку, встает на карачки и лезет под койку его подобрать. Зря только принес ему дюжину сенбонов в любимом футляре, - думал, поможет. Сейчас разодранный футляр в мусорном ведре, а медперсонал постоянно жалуется Намьяши, что иглы везде: на полу, в стенах, в потолке, в супе.  
\- Зачем разбросал, а?  
Но ничем не пронять Генму, что лежит ничком на кровати в рубашке, которая ему теперь на два размера больше, зажимая побелевшими губами последний сенбон.  
На его тонких запястьях следы от ремней немного зажили: позавчера у него были судороги «невротического характера», пришлось врачам его фиксировать. Райдо зол, что не был с ним, что не помешал, - могли бы просто подержать. Руками! Параличного-то! Двое бы легко справились… ксо!  
\- Пить хочешь? – он же видит, что губы сухие и треснувшие.  
Молчит. Равнодушные и блеклые глаза, как выгоревшая на солнце трава, изучают потолок. Ткни пальцем, - и Генма пойдет трещинами. Райдо готов поклясться, что в белых патлах, рассыпавшихся по серой наволочке той самой подушки, затесалась седина.  
Генма уже не сопротивляется, когда друг бережно перекладывает его на соседнюю койку, чтобы сменить белье. Он такой легкий теперь… Райдо на мгновение кажется, что в руках – не Генма, а его тень. Тень мало ест, не ухмыляется и все время молчит, даже когда к ней приходят знакомые. Поэтому они справедливо сомневаются, что здесь лежит спец-дзенин Ширануи, ведь бледная тень похожа на того только сенбоном в зубах. Тонкий звон упавшей иглы о край койки… Все, - и последнее сходство пропало.  
Один Райдо не сомневается, кто перед ним.  
\- Генма, сегодня на распределении опять…  
\- Оставь.  
Но упрямый Райдо ему все равно рассказывает ерунду всякую, меняя постель, устраивая на ней Генму – тряпичную куклу. Желает ему: «Спокойной ночи».  
Потом он ворочается без сна на соседней койке до утра.

***

«Резюмируя сказанное выше, отметим, что ограниченная подвижность либо паралич с сохранением частично чувствительности допускают с высокой степенью вероятности, что сексуальная функция физиологически сохранилась, но психосоматические…»  
У Райдо, захлопнувшего книжку со злостью, пухнет голова от умных слов и бесед с врачами, а никто ему толком сказать ничего не может, тем более, посоветовать: что ему делать, как быть. Как вернуть, вытащить Генму.  
Между Намьяши и Ибики нет недомолвок и намеков, ближе к обеду Райдо прямо спросил:  
\- Не хочешь выпить?  
В знакомом баре сегодня пусто, он заказал по пиву, Ибики не возражал, пригубил, поставил и предупредил:  
\- Райдо, я тебе здесь не помощник.  
\- Ты лучше других разбираешься в этих штучках, - упрямится Райдо.  
\- В психологии?  
\- Да. Он молчит, сенбон ему не надо, видишь ли, а жрать …  
Вполголоса, обо всем подряд, перескакивая с одного на другое. Через минут двадцать Райдо чувствует, как пересохло в горле, и за раз выпивает полкружки. Ибики, который его внимательно слушал и ни разу не перебил, заказывает им по новой и пожимает плечами:  
\- Я бы за Генму так не волновался бы.  
\- Почему?  
\- У него есть ты.  
Райдо поперхнулся, Ибики похлопал его по спине:  
\- Мне, Намьяши, например, наплевать, когда двое парней живут вместе.  
Улыбка Морино остается для Райдо незамеченной, он осторожно спрашивает:  
\- Я разве сказал чего…  
\- Что?  
\- А… Ничего.  
\- Пора мне, - Морино допил, уже стоя, - береги себя.  
Намьяши кивнул, мол, спасибо.

***

Прежде чем идти в госпиталь, Райдо решил пройтись. Он сходил к камню, сходил к резиденции, намотал пару кругов по плацу.  
Сел на бревно на краю вытоптанного поля, задумался на час, потом стянул хитай и взъерошил волосы, горько усмехаясь, вскочил и стремительно зашагал прочь.  
Заглянул в Академию, но не застал Умино, пошел тогда к нему домой.  
Дома у Ируки вкусно пахнет чаем с жасмином, он подливает еще в чашку Райдо и ставит перед ним на стол блюдце с разноцветными кубиками цукатов. Райдо прикусывает оранжевый, сочный, отпивает:  
\- Ты к нему часто ходишь, Ирука-сенсей. Спасибо.  
\- Реже, чем следует.  
Спец-дзенин ставит чашку.  
\- Вы любовники?  
Ирука подпирает подбородок рукой и признается:  
\- Нет. Даже не знаю, почему.  
\- Я вот тоже. Не знаю.  
У Райдо помолвка через неделю, вообще-то, а свадьба – осенью, и он ее не отменял, между прочим, а только отложил. Ирука прячется за чашкой и слушает.  
\- Я не буду жениться.  
\- Намьяши-сан...  
\- Не потому что он ранен.  
\- Вы уверены?  
Намьяши-сан относится к той породе людей, которые не говорят и не делают то, в чем не уверены. Поэтому, заглянув ему в глаза, Ирука невесело улыбается.  
На прощание он, будто сговорившись с Ибики, говорит:  
\- Берегите себя.  
Райдо опять кивает, мол, постараюсь.

***

Когда он добрался до палаты, обход уже закончился, и им никто не мог помешать помолчать как обычно.  
\- Зачем ты пришел? - через час спросил вдруг Ширануи, натянувший одеяло до самого носа.  
\- Ты мне друг.  
\- Зачем? Отмолить грехи? Оставь. Я один виноват. Ты не виноват.  
\- Я…  
\- Дай мне сгнить!  
Вой. Койка сотрясается вместе с корчащимся телом, обманчиво хрупким с виду, вскочившему Райдо приходится его крепче держать. До пояса Генму трясет, ниже – полная неподвижность. Его глаза напоминают Намьяши подожженный бензин.  
\- Я просил тебя? Я что тогда тебя попросил?! Зачем ты меня вытащил…  
Райдо молчит и прижимает его худые запястья к койке, надолго Ширануи не хватает, он почти затих, но Намьяши сдуру решает вразумить его строгим выговором, он устал терпеть тень, ему нужен назад его Генма:  
\- Возьми себя в руки, наконец! Спец-дзенин, а ведешь себя, как распоследняя баба.  
Но только подливает масло в огонь.  
\- А я и есть баба. Распоследняя. Твой спец-дзенин погиб героически при исполнении. А я – не он.  
\- Неправда.  
\- Правда. Я ничего теперь не могу, я теперь – пустое место. Только как баба и могу пригодиться - кому вставить калеке не противно!  
\- Ты не шлюха, - в горле пересохло.  
\- Брось. Ты меня всегда именно таким и считал.  
\- Что ты несешь!  
\- Да ладно тебе, Райдо! Как ты рожу свою паленую кривил, когда меня с парнями видел, напомнить? Всегда считал меня сукой.  
\- Никогда, - шипением.  
\- Да тебе и сейчас противно, просто виноватым себя чувствуешь. Не надо, Райдо, я один виноват.  
\- Не виноват ты! – прикрикивает на него Райдо, - и мне не противно!  
Вдруг затихший Генма смотрит словно внутрь его и шепчет горячечно:  
\- Докажи, что нет.  
\- Что?  
\- Что не противно. Переспи со мной.  
Теперь Райдо молчит, подождав, Генма сам ему горько отвечает:  
\- Вот видишь…  
В палате тишина полная, Ширануи недвижим и прикрывает глаза ресницами, его дыхание стало ровным, а вот Райдо нависает над ним, задыхаясь.  
\- Хорошо, - выпуская и вставая напротив, Намьяши скинул жилет, - хорошо.  
Глаза распахиваются, Генма садится, вцепившись в затрещавшую простыню, изучает его мгновение. А потом одеяло летит на пол, Ширануи, оказывается, голый под ним совсем. Он раскладывает свои ноги, подтягивает их к себе. На его руках мышцы перекатываются, а на ногах - остаются мягкими, от такого контраста Райдо становится совсем не по себе и жарко, ноги ватные.  
\- Ну, - упав снова на спину, тут же приподнявшись на лопатках, глаза дурные, отчаянные, - что тогда встал?  
Самым правильным, исходя из совета врача, что вчера побеседовал с Намьяши о состоянии пациента Генмы, было бы поднять с пола одеяло и укутать пациента теплее, показав и доказав свои исключительно благие намерения. Только у Райдо из головы вылетело, что ему там говорили, он все забыл, глядит на Генму.  
У того ноги - в старых шрамах, происхождение большей части которых прекрасно известно Намьяши. Но еще они и в насечках от лезвий, тайком украденных, в свежих синяках и царапинах от ногтей – следах от безуспешных попыток заставить проклятые конечности очнуться. Голый и худой Генма смотрит прямо в глаза, мускулы и жилы канатами обмотали скелет под бледной кожей, повисший член никак не свидетельствует о желании. Лицо его не краснеет, но покрылось испариной. Райдо вытирает собственный пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони и не может не смотреть на Генму. Его Генму. К Кьюби благие намерения!  
Он и не замечает, как оказывается перед койкой на коленях, ее пружины скрипят, когда он опирается на нее локтями. Его некрасивые руки сами собой пробираются на спину, пропускают торопливо шрамы, подтягивают изломанное тело ближе к себе на самый край. Намьяши целует бедро изнутри, и прижимается к нему щекой. Правой щекой, чтобы чувствовать прохладу блеклой кожи, текстура которой напоминает ему пергамент. Он оседает на пятки обессилено и, лишая себя путей отступления, проводит языком по вялому члену: от основания до спрятавшейся в крайней плоти головки. Вверх и вниз. Вдыхает запах, что с этих пор узнает из тысячи запахов.  
\- Помнишь, я тебе про дом рассказывал, - шепчет.  
Генма молчит.  
\- Я купил.  
\- Для жены? - Хрипит Генма, - а она знает, что ты мне член лижешь? Или это будет нашим маленьким секретом?  
\- Я не женюсь.  
Они сталкиваются взглядами, Намьяши кивает и винится:  
\- Я сосать совсем не умею, я не сосал никогда, прости.  
\- Райдо...  
Тот, не слушая, уже начинает пробовать языком опять, потом грубовато трется переносицей, расстегивает себе штаны, которые уже слишком давят, спрашивает тихо:  
\- У тебя там как? Встает?  
«После ранения встает?», он имеет в виду. Но ответа уже не надо, - ответ уже очевидно высунул розовый кончик наружу.  
\- Зубы, - спустя минуту сетует Генма, комкая простыню.  
Челюсть у Райдо онемела, на краешке губы висит ниточка слюны, он поднимает голову:  
\- Пойдешь ко мне жить? Дом же большой.  
\- Не пойду. Я же ходить не могу, сука, - задыхаясь.  
\- Я тебя отнесу.  
\- Нет!  
\- Тогда я сейчас уйду.  
Но Генма снова молчит, изучает потолок и стены, руки вцепились в края койки, аж суставы на пальцах побелели. Свою угрозу «уйти» Райдо не сдержал.  
\- Ладно, до утра думай.  
Подается вперед, втягивая глубже и глубже, мечтая заглотить, но боясь подавиться и опозориться. С непривычки он быстро устает и заканчивает рукой, как себе, не отрывая взгляда от запрокинутой головы с разметавшимися по подушке немытыми прядями, и от судорожно ходящего кадыка. Ему хочется целовать шею до засосов, до крови, давно так ничего не хотел.  
Лишь в последний момент он взял головку в губы. Вкус оказывается горек и вязок. Растворившись в нем, покатившемся в горло, не теряя его послевкусие с языка, он двумя руками взялся за свой член, лицо втиснул в живот Генмы, так и кончил вскоре в кулак, внезапно, остро, толкая бедра вперед о железный край койки, запыхавшись, словно взобрался на гору, слепо моргая и постанывая.  
Генма сглатывает слюну, смотрит вверх, строго вверх, Райдо поднимает голову, всматривается в него, машинально поглаживая его ноги:  
\- Пойдешь ко мне, Генма?  
\- Нет.

***

Райдо никогда не нравились свои руки, особенно – пальцы, и ему не жалко. Ибики же сует ему под нос отчет, зажав в углу:  
\- За идиота меня держишь?! Спец-дзенин, в своей деревне, на классе D…  
Он зачитывает:  
\- «Травматическая ампутация трех пальцев правой руки»?!  
Печати такой культяпкой уже не сложишь, поэтому можно сидеть в деревне, выполнять всякую ерунду, не надо будет уходить надолго. Потерять «спец-дзенина»… и пусть. Зато остаться рядом с Генмой, которому это нужно, и который нужен самому Намьяши.  
\- Ты чего задумал, Намьяши!  
\- Ничего. Несчастный случай.  
Будучи честным, Райдо только слегка лукавит: он видел, как соскользнул ремень ловушки на телеге, что он проверял. Он успел бы убрать руку, наверняка бы успел.  
\- Ты чем думал?  
«Тебя забыл спросить, чем думать!», Райдо благоразумно не сказал, смолчал.  
\- Пришить могут?  
Пожатие плечами.  
\- Я в госпиталь как раз иду.  
Если опоздать на час - полтора, то и идти будет незачем.  
\- Зайди к Генме тогда.  
\- Что с ним? – вскинувшись.  
\- Пока ничего.  
Морино отпускает его, шагает прочь, напоследок бросив через плечо:  
\- Иди, давай-давай, добей его.  
Райдо так и сделал, - заглянул.  
Генма спит в изломанной позе, нога вывернута, Райдо стоит в дверях, смотрит, любуется, не решаясь и стыдясь подойти, держит руки в карманах. Он краснеет и злится на себя, и благодарен очень Ибики за то, что не позволил стать калекой и повиснуть камнем на шее напарника, и так согнутой.

***

Шили пальцы ему под местной анестезией, спец-дезнин созерцал унылую стену операционной - смотровой, той самой, где когда-то лежал Генма.  
\- Вот больничный на месяц, дальше можно продлить.  
Ирука встречает его у дверей, вставая с банкетки, протягивает бумагу и смотрит как-то странно - виновато, Райдо же ему улыбается:  
\- Зайдешь к нему?  
\- Я уже был. Я ему про тебя сказал.  
\- Что?  
\- Что тебя серьезно ранили.  
Не слушая больше чунина, Райдо побежал на третий этаж. Хоть анестезия была и местная, а голова кружится, - чуть не навернулся по дороге с лестницы.  
Но Генма встретил его неласково:  
\- Я уж решил, что отвязался от тебя, - смотрит в потолок.  
\- Тогда я пойду.  
\- Иди, – садясь с усилием, - Райдо, оставь меня в покое, а?  
\- Не могу.  
\- Почему?  
\- Я…  
Райдо не хочет давать необдуманный ответ и умолкает, Генма вяло интересуется:  
\- Что с тобой случилось?  
Показывает руку и признается, пристроившись на койке в ногах:  
\- Пальцы оторвало.  
Помолчав, Генма шепчет ему, сверля взглядом и обо всем догадываясь:  
\- Кретин.  
\- Пришили же, - оправдываясь, - только ничего чувствовать ими не буду.  
\- Это хорошо.  
\- Что?  
\- Не чувствовать.  
\- Нет.  
\- Откуда тебе знать.  
\- Знаю. Мне тоже больно.  
Фырканье.  
\- Я хочу тебя чувствовать, - Райдо выдает ответ на вопрос «почему», обдумав, наконец.  
Он собирается спать на соседней койке, не глядя на Генму, у него голова кружится от наркоза и ему не до разговоров.  
Часа в три ночи он внезапно просыпается, уловив изменение ритма дыхания Ширануи. Руку выкручивает тянущая боль, Райдо поворачивается на спину и баюкает ее, прижимая к груди.  
\- Больно? – вполголоса с соседней койки.  
\- Терпимо.  
\- Я решил.  
\- Что?  
\- Поживу у тебя. Достал меня госпиталь, воняет.

***

Дом старый, недорогой, зато прочный, уцелел при пожаре, пустовал уже пару лет. Райдо купил его в кредит, и не имеет значение, когда. Важно, кто теперь будет жить в нем.  
В доме два этажа и просторные комнаты, хозяин решил, что устроит Генму в той, что самая лучшая, светлая, ясная, что планировал под детскую, но разумно молчит об этом. Сам он будет спать в соседней.  
В доме слишком сухо и пахнет пылью, мебели едва хватает на двоих. Но хватает же! Райдо драил заброшенные углы целых два дня, гремел ведрами, ползал на карачках с тряпкой в старых штанах, закатанных до колен, и без рубашки, вытирал пот со лба локтем, перемазавшись, чихал, оттирал газетами стекла. Расставил палочки и зажег. Сегодня дом пахнет чистотой и анисом.  
Сухонькая старушка вежливо кланяется Райдо-сану. Он показывает ей:  
\- Здесь кухня, здесь…  
Когда его не будет рядом, будет кому присмотреть за Генмой.  
Гостью привел Умино, она - бабушка пяти из его учеников, могла бы быть и их бабушкой: Ширануи и Генме, как кастелянша в госпитале – их матерью.  
\- Генма-сан тяжело ранен. Он парализован и не может ходить.  
Райдо часто про себя произносит «паралитик», часто вслух говорит. Но, ведь, главная их беда в другом – Генма душой как калека. Райдо смотрит на ее праздничное старенькое кимоно, на левом локте - едва заметная аккуратная заплатка. Хоть бы и ему удалось залатать…  
Ее глаза спрятались среди морщин, рука невесомо прикоснулась к локтю:  
\- Не беспокойтесь, Райдо-сан, Ирука-сенсей мне все рассказал. У моего сына тоже отнялись ноги после войны. Ками-сама посылает нам испытания, чтобы мы были сильнее.  
Ладошка легла ему на обожженную щеку, как же жаль, что она ничего не чувствует, - эта щека. Он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы все не рассказать гостье, но есть еще одно последнее условие, про которое он должен ее предупредить:  
\- Я и Генма-сан - близкие друзья. Мы очень близки.  
Главное, - не опускать глаза, когда признаешься в том, чего не стыдишься, что не думали бы все остальные.  
\- Я знаю, Умино-сан мне рассказал.  
Райдо хочет, с одной стороны, поблагодарить чунина, а с другой, - надрать хвост за то, что трепет языком о…  
О чем? О правде? Райдо сморгнул.  
\- Райдо, я сделаю тебе чаю.  
Вот так просто она прекратила его мучения. Он улыбается ей, кивает и приглашает в кухню.

***

Генма равнодушен к прикосновениям Райдо, когда тот отмывал его от запахов госпиталя, въевшихся в кожу. Равнодушен к его словам. К нему. К себе, ко всему. Между ними толстенное стекло. На столе дымится миска с вкусным раменом, а он на палочки даже не посмотрел.  
\- Я передумал. Отвези меня в госпиталь завтра.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты не можешь помочь мне.  
\- Сложно помочь тому, кто помощь не принимает.  
\- Мне уже ничего не поможет.  
Райдо тоже не железный, не каменный, с языка слетает, не удержавшись:  
\- Если тебе так плохо, почему ты тогда язык себе не откусишь?  
Сказал и тут же осекся, захотел забрать злые, провоцирующие слова назад, ужаснувшись, подается вперед всем корпусом, тянется к другу рукой.  
Поздно, Генма уже отвечает:  
\- Чтобы ты себя не винил, не извел на моей могиле.  
По запинке и его раздосадованному взгляду Райдо понимает, что Генма тоже сожалеет о сказанном. Но Намьяши жалость его не нужна:  
\- Жалеешь меня, значит? Обойдусь!  
\- Я тоже, - холодно огрызнулся, - обойдусь, чтобы ты меня жалел.  
Райдо вспоминает Хатаке: «не жалей». Он встает, перегибается через стол:  
\- Если бы я тебя жалел, ты бы уже был мертв, Ширануи.  
Садится обратно и принимается с аппетитом за рамен, ему есть хочется, он голодный! Он уткнулся в миску, не обращая больше внимания на злого соседа. Игнорируя его тяжелый взгляд. Лучше злой, чем пустой, параличный. Намьяши показывает палочками на миску Генмы:  
\- Не будешь?  
Молчание.  
\- Тогда я съем, - забирая, - завтра я тебя не отвезу. Через неделю отвезу, если захочешь.  
\- Налей выпить.  
\- Нет.  
\- Спать хочу.  
Райдо доедает, встает и поднимает Ширануи на руки, против воли и рассудка по-животному радуясь его запаху, ощущению тела в руках, прикосновениям, его еще чуть влажным волосам. Райдо ему обещает, поднимая на второй этаж:  
\- Утром суп тебе сварю из тыквы. Будешь?  
Генма не отвечает. Но когда Намьяши укрыл его одеялом и погасил фонарь, в спину звучит:  
\- Если бы я тебя тоже жалел, я бы сам давно умер, - накрываясь с головой.  
Вот и поговорили.

***

Утром первого дня Райдо на самом деле варит тыквенный суп, получается на удивление вкусно, он приходит с миской в комнату Генмы, приносит коробку со свитками, грохочет, раскладывая:  
\- Ибики попросил посмотреть. Помнишь, мы были на миссии прошлой весной в той деревне, - тычет пальцем в значок на свитке, - Генма, помнишь? Помнишь? А?  
\- Да-да, помню, - сидя, прижавшись к стенке, он спал, пока Райдо не пришел.  
Аромат дразнит, Намьяши замечает краем глаза, как Генма сглатывает слюну, тогда Райдо протягивает ему миску:  
\- Подержи.  
Однако Ширануи не спешит помогать.  
\- Ксо, я же не удержу, - полуправда, раненная рука, и правда, мелко дрожит. Нехотя друг забирает миску с аппетитным, густым тыквенным супом. Райдо садится на пол, удобно устроившись, погружается в чтение, словно забыв о еде. Уговаривая себя не оборачиваться, не отрывать от свитка глаз, сохраняя на лице выражение глубокой задумчивости, Намьяши скользит по строчкам, не понимая, - что там написано. Он весь обратился в слух: Генма фыркает, болтает ложкой и … ест.  
\- Еще принести? - по-прежнему не поднимая головы, когда ему в плечо молча ткнули пустой миской.  
\- Принеси.

***

На следующий, второй, день в длинных пепельных волосах путаются солнечные зайчики, заскочившие через недавно мытые стекла.  
\- Зачем он здесь?  
\- Чакру твою посмотреть, - отзывается Райдо из кухни, - Неджи, ты чай будешь?  
\- Я предпочел бы воду.  
\- Хатаке где? – шипит Генма.  
\- Бьякуган чем тебе не угодил?  
На лице Райдо, вошедшего в комнату, нет ухмылки, он протягивает Хьюге стакан воды, с забинтованной рукой получается неловко. Тот берет и пьет медленно и смотрит только на Генму. «Сила веры в себя дает возможность изменить судьбу». Генин отдает пустой стакан Райдо и вежливо кланяется раненному спец-дзенину:  
\- Примите мои соболезнования, Генма-сан, - помолчав, - и благодарность.  
«Птица никогда не откажется вольно парить в небесах». Обломали крылья птице.  
Когда Неджи уходит, Ширануи откидывается на подушку и окликает.  
\- Райдо?  
\- Ммм?  
\- Ты у Ибики случайно не работаешь?  
\- Нет, у них график неудобный. А что?  
\- Больно хитрый ты стал…  
Долгое тяжелое молчание. Обломали крылья? Райдо спрятал ухмылку, через час он слышит:  
\- Дай сенбон.

***

На третий день в обед из-за вони с кухни нечем дышать в доме. Райдо громко матерится на весь квартал, зарекаясь готовить незнакомые «блюда». Жалуется, что с забинтованной и ноющей клешней вместо руки не приготовить ничего сложнее яичницы. Ну, или тыквенного супа.  
Если бы не заглянувший на минутку Умино с его раменом и умением превратить любой хаос в порядок за пару минут, они остались бы голодными. Гарь лезет в нос, Райдо предлагает:  
\- На крыше поедим?  
\- Ага, - Ирука кивает, вытирая руки.  
Генма же молчит и внимательно изучает, чем потолок у Намьяши отличается от госпитального, зато сенбон в зубах. Их гость Умино, так соскучившийся по сенбону, против воли ему улыбается и подмигивает Райдо.  
\- Уроню, - говорит тот, когда Генма не пытается ему помочь поднять себя.  
\- Я дома побуду, - кашляет Генма, так и не помогая.  
\- Помрешь ты дома, - сухо возражает Райдо.  
Молчание. Снова молчание? Нет:  
\- Ты нарочно тряпку поджег?  
\- Я?  
\- Райдо, я, конечно, больной, но не на голову, соображаю.  
\- Поджег, - вдруг признается Намьяши. Он стоит посредине гостиной с Генмой на руках, с вызовом уставился в его злые глаза. Причем, у обоих - слезы от едкой гари.  
\- Я пойду, - догадавшись мгновенно, третий лишний Ирука машет им рукой уже с подоконника, не дожидаясь ответа.  
\- А поесть? – но он уже далеко.  
На крыше Генма, съевший четверть своей обычной порции, сидит и смотрит в одну точку, ветерок играет с его волосами без хитая. Рядом Райдо развалился на спине, вытянул ноги, жмурится и греется на солнышке, сытый и довольный, с необъяснимой гармонией на душе.  
\- Башню у ворот перестроили?  
\- Перестроили, - теперь Намьяши только выглядит таким же расслабленным, а внутри - насторожен: Генма заговорил о чем-то, кроме своей беды. Садясь, Намьяши опасливо начинает:  
\- Давно пора было, позор была, а не башня, сейчас – конфетка. Хочешь ближе посмотреть?  
«Ближе посмотреть», - это значит для Генмы показаться беспомощным среди шиноби на руках у Райдо, быть облитым грязью сочувственных взглядов.  
\- Нет.  
\- Зря. Фундамент каменный сделали, отсюда не видно. Давай, как-нибудь? Когда Изумо будет дежурить, подкрадемся, как обычно, и шуганем. А?  
«Ближе посмотреть», - это значит высунуть голову из ямы, вдохнуть свежий воздух, увидеть друзей. И к огромной радости Намьяши, Генма не промолчал, а выдавил:  
\- Может быть, как-нибудь

***

Снова гость у них на ужин в четвертый день - Умино увлекся и рассказывает про свой курс, отчаянно и забавно жестикулируя, стул под ним жалобно скрипит. Генма почти улыбается. Райдо же смеется, вставляет шуточки, не особенно вслушиваясь, наблюдая вполглаза за сенсеем и другом. Особенно он настораживается, когда Ирука пересел к Генме на кровать и стал уговаривать вести факультативы по мед-дзюцу: «ты же один из лучших в них, бессовестно с твоей стороны не поделиться знаниями». Старательно, при этом, Ирука не упоминает о том, что Генма профи еще и по ядам.  
\- Ты бы подумал над его предложением, - когда гость ушел.  
\- Я и дети? Райдо, как ты себе представляешь такое? Я их испорчу.  
Райдо очень нравится, что Генма уже не молчит, не говорит просто: «нет».  
\- Нормальное предложение, послушал бы его.  
\- Его слушать опасно, Ирука-кун может собаку уговорить мясо не есть.  
\- Да. Еще чай будешь? – меняя тему, Райдо встает резко и сгребает чашки со стола, несчастная посуда жалостно звенит. Намьяши не хочется вдаваться в оценку личностных качеств кареглазого улыбчивого чунина. Вот не хочется! Под внимательным взглядом друга ему вдруг становится неуютно, а то еще хуже делает:  
\- Ревнуешь?  
\- Чего?  
\- К Ируке?  
\- Нет!  
\- И правильно, куда я, безногий, от тебя денусь? – шутит, вроде бы, примирительно Генма, но взглянувшему исподлобья Райдо шутка не пришлась по душе, да и Генме тоже:  
\- Глупость сказал, да?  
\- Да, - помолчав, - и да, я ревную. Так что, чай еще будешь?  
\- Не ревнуй, он просто друг. Тащи чай, а еще лучше – саке.  
\- Да знаю я, что друг! А есть будешь? Не съел же почти ничего.  
\- Не хочу.  
\- Тогда никакого саке.  
\- Райдо.  
\- Нет. Такого, как ты – кожа и кости, ревновать-то противно.  
\- Кьюби с тобой, буду есть!

***

В пятый полдень свитки раскатываются по полу гостиной, разбегаются тараканами, Райдо ловит их, сваливает обратно в коробку, переполненную уже ими и в придачу отчетами:  
\- Ибики думает, что если я на миссии не хожу, то обязан весь архив разобрать, - подобрав очередной, жалуется он Генме, развалившемуся на диване в старой униформе, разодранной на миссии вдрызг, заштопанной грубо, но прочно.  
\- Не надо было руки совать, куда не надо.  
Фырканье в ответ, Генма, листая со скуки бумажки, которые Райдо «совершенно случайно» оставил на столе, продолжает:  
\- Он сильно рискует, доверяя тебе сводный отчет.  
\- Чего это? – обиженно.  
\- Ты все перепутаешь. Вот здесь ты что написал? - Качает головой, - почему «песчаник»? А?  
\- Так он песчаник же был!  
\- Нет, у него на башке был Звук, вот написано, - сенбон ткнулся в иероглиф.  
\- Точно… - тянет Намьяши, смущенно ероша волосы. Однако, вглядевшись в его открытое лицо, Генма не верит ни на грош:  
\- Райдо, опять?  
\- Что?  
\- Прикидываешься?  
\- Нет.  
\- Так я и поверил, - но листы не отложил, углубился в строчки, Райдо незаметно вздохнул.  
Через пару часов Намьяши, зевнув, уже заканчивает с бумажками, Генма почти дремлет на своем диване, сенбон заколот за воротник. Последняя нетронутая коробка стоит в самом углу, ее не Ибики прислал, ее собирал Райдо лично, но он совершенно не уверен, что стоило это делать, стоило ее домой приносить. Он с сомнением поднимает ее и уже собирается убрать в коридор, когда слышит:  
\- А там что?  
Теперь у Райдо нет выхода, он садится на край стола в обнимку с коробкой:  
\- Отчеты о миссиях.  
Что-то в его голосе заставляет Генму сесть и достать сенбон:  
\- Где использовали сюрикены с ядом. Как у тебя.  
В рапорте, записанном чунином Котецу в госпитале со слов спец-дзенина Генмы Ширануи, все очень скупо и сухо, - спец-дзенин не успел «установить личность» шиноби, использовавшего неизвестный яд, и примет не успел запомнить. Как не успел увернуться от него, тот зашел со спины. Райдо тихо пересаживается к Генме, смотрит на застывшее бледное лицо, на опустившийся сенбон, сжавшиеся в кулаки руки, сложенные на неподвижных ногах.  
\- Дай.  
Коробка легкая, Намьяши мало удалось накопать среди душных полок архива. Он аккуратно ставит ее на потертый диван между собой и Генмой, прячет руки в карманы.  
\- Уйди.  
Помедлив, Намьяши послушно поднимается, закрывает за собой дверь и оставляет спец-дзенина с коробкой один на один.  
Он сидит до полуночи под дверью в коридоре на отдраенном полу, настороженно слушая шорохи и стуки в комнате, звук разорванной бумаги, шепот, грохот свитка, которого швырнули о стену так, что вмятина останется.  
\- Райдо.  
Вскочив на затекших ногах, прежде чем зайти, он пригладил волосы и одернул рубашку, сделал вдох.  
\- Отдай Ибики, - исписанный лист, Райдо берет его, прячет в коробку сверху, хочет убрать в коридор, подальше в темный угол.  
\- Оставь.  
Едва заметно спина Намьяши вздрогнула от ненавистного слова, он обернулся, в воспаленных глазах Генмы боль перебита злостью и прежней дерзостью.  
\- Я завтра еще посмотрю. Мой хитай у тебя?  
\- Да.  
\- Дашь завтра, волосы в глаза лезут.

***

Райдо быстро кивает и послушно ставит коробку на стол, берет Генму на руки, тот обнял за плечо, чтоб было удобней тащить:  
\- Спать?  
\- Спать.  
Положив его на кровать поверх одела, Райдо чувствует, как рука Генмы на плече чуть замешкалась, словно не хочет отпускать. Может быть, ему только так кажется, только ему точно не кажется, что ему самому не хочется уходить. Они же даже не целовались с той ночи в госпитале, и Райдо теперь бездумно пытается протиснуться языком между плотно сжавшимися губами, просит, когда не получается:  
\- Пусти.  
Обнимает и чувствует, как, помедлив, крепко обнимают в ответ.  
Первое прикосновение губами к соску заставляет Райдо скулить, Генма лежит сверху и тянет кожу уже зубами, грубовато, но осторожно, потом гладит пальцем.  
\- Райдо…  
\- А? – сглотнув слюну.  
\- Смазка есть?  
\- Да, - он надеялся и купил, долго выбирая в аптеке.  
Сдвинувшись вниз на кровати со свежим бельем, Райдо жадно целует ягодицы, ведет языком вверх по их натянутой коже, наседая. Его руки гуляют, чертят ногтями узоры на шероховатой прохладной коже, которая становится все теплей и теплей. Перебирают ребра, расходящиеся от дыхания веером, щекочут соски, царапают бинтами на правой кисти. Между бесчисленных шрамов и рубцов губы и пальцы Райдо ищут места и местечки, заставляющие Генму чаще дышать и крепче вцепиться в подушку. Находят их за чутким ухом и на согнутой шее, на плечах, а еще между лопаток их целое ожерелье. Укусить, лизнуть и подуть.  
Но Райдо не смеет касаться свежего шрама - грубой рытвины на хребте, которая лезет в глаза. Может быть, потом, попривыкнув…, а сейчас слишком больно обоим.  
Намьяши скорей переворачивает Генму на спину, целует в плоский живот, где еще остается след от резинки трусов. Дразнится - абсолютно игнорирует промокшую от смазки плоть, хотя Генма уже не может сдержаться, стонет:  
\- Райдо…  
Очень хорошо, горько и сладко, мысли не могут собраться в комок, зато все туже комок внизу живота.  
\- Хватит…  
Райдо послушно больше не тянет прелюдию, он ведет большим скользким пальцем между ягодиц, нащупав, входит в нутро, не торопясь и аккуратно, разложив худые ноги по своим бедрам. Генма же, подняв голову, смотрит на свой залупившийся член и задравшийся член Намьяши. До багровой головки так близко, в ноздри бьет острый и пряный запах. Генма облизывает губы и тянется рукой, а Райдо подставляет себя, только просит:  
\- Не сильно, а то я…  
\- А то ты что?  
\- Своооооолочь, - вырываясь из настырных ладоней.  
Пальцы Райдо в наказание ласкают и раздвигают, давят, заставляя биться затылком и выдавить сквозь зубы:  
\- Хватит…  
\- Ты говори, если что, я же первый раз…  
\- Заткнись и не тяни!  
Намьяши и не тянет, не медлит более, прислоняя свой смазанный член и войдя на полголовки, он замирает, задавленный и обожженный, уговаривая себя не увлекаться и сделать все хорошо.  
Но Генма под ним зажался и молчит, прикрыв глаза. Тогда наклонившись, подавшись всем корпусом навстречу, облокотившись по бокам ломанного худого тела, Райдо остается недвижим, лишь поцелуи - укусы ложатся на сведенные судорогой плечи, шею, застывшее лицо и шепот:  
\- Генма, Генма, Генма …  
Тот поддается. Но не сразу, словно в нем что-то замерзло, не растопить, только через много-много мгновений очень медленно он ослабевает, позволяя продолжать.  
\- Генма, Генма, Генма …  
Потираясь щекой – правой, той, что чувствует, о щеку, путаясь губами в волосах, зовя к себе, Райдо опускается на него осторожно. Между ними нет места даже волосу. Пропуская руки под худые плечи, забывая о боли в своей правой ладони, он твердит:  
\- Генма, Генма, Генма …  
Теплым дыханием шевеля белые пряди. Он был прав, - в них уже седина.  
\- Генма, Генма, Генма …  
\- Не тяни, а, - тот отвечает, сломав губы в попытке улыбки, ледяной ком внутри тает, превратился в пот, Намьяши на нем уже скользко лежать.  
Поцеловав его в висок последний раз, подавшись назад, выйдя полностью, выпрямляясь, Райдо снова входит до упора, снова наружу и снова толчок, убыстряясь. Он хрипло дышит, весь неподвижный, лишь таз ходит ходуном, ему так жарко и так больно:  
\- Ты узкий.  
\- Стараюсь.  
Но Райдо не оценил то ли шутку, то ли признание, вцепившись за такие удобные косточки таза и дернув бедра навстречу своим. Генма сжался узлом вокруг настырного быстрого члена, хрипит:  
\- Ноги.  
Райдо догадливо положил его лодыжки на плечи.  
\- Лучше?  
\- Да.  
Снова толчок, Генма расслабился, а его член – подобрался, стал стальным. Райдо накрывает его ладонью, слышит хриплое:  
\- Не гони…  
\- Ага…  
Наклонившись и поцеловав.  
\- Слюни подбери, - нарочито скривившись.  
\- Ага, - поцеловав еще раз с языком, не прекращая. Генма смолчал на этот раз, лишь слизнул кровь с прикушенных им же губ Райдо. Соленый и сладкий вкус.  
\- Смотри на меня, - попросил Райдо.  
Генма и так смотрит, против воли ведет языком по губам, не сводит глаз, в которых желание и боль, и яркая радость. Живых глаз, почти прежних.  
\- Хорошо?  
Молчит. Зачем отвечать, когда каждый толчок, каждое движение ладони растворяет в обоих по капле тоску, рассыпает искорки под веками, каждая клеточка бурлит в расползающейся истоме. Ощущая кожей ягодиц жесткие мокрые завитки и хлестающую его горячечную плоть, Генме хочется толкаться навстречу, но он не может. Он зло и жалобно стонет в рот Намьяши, наклонившемуся к нему. Сильные пальцы жестоко сгребают волосы цвета меди в кулак, он рычит, из хватки не выбраться. Райдо навалился, почти раздавил его, кладет тяжелую голову подбородком на подрагивающее плечо, трется губами о его скулу сквозь спутанные белокурые пряди, шепчет снова:  
\- Хорошо?  
\- Да, - признаваясь, просит, - дай руку.  
Замявшись, Райдо сплетает пальцы левой руки с пальцами Генмы, тот сжимает в капкан, тянет ко рту и губами касается побелевших костяшек, языком, влажным ртом ласкает их, каждый, заставляя любовника забиться в нем сильней и во весь голос застонать.  
Больше они не останавливаются.  
Генма срывается первым, как и было задумано Райдо, он выпускает руку и несчастные кудри Намьяши, и упирается локтями в матрас, дрожа волной, не произнося ни словечка, даже стона нет. Каждый нерв звенит, тянет в расплавленный водоворот, что кружится в паху. Намьяши последний раз вдается до конца и отпускает себя, вскрикнув, ныряет с головой и исчезает вслед за Гемной.  
Медленно приходя в себя на сбитой, разодранной простыне с большим мокрым пятном между их ног, Райдо зачарованно смотрит на белые капли на своем и Генмы животах, растирает их ладонью. Ширануи же жадно заставляет его снова лечь сверху, накрывает губы губами, дотронувшись языком до языка, ловит его и позволяет перехватить инициативу, крепко обнять и прислонить потную плоть к такой же, не отрываясь от жаркого рта, прикрывая глаза и путаясь в дыхании.  
За окном уже светает, наступает утро шестого дня.

***

Ближе к вечеру этого, шестого, дня ладони некрасивых рук круговыми движениями заставляют чакру проснуться под бледной кожей, разминают мышцы. На правой, забинтованной, - перчатка, чтобы бинтами не царапать. Но Генма никак не может расслабиться, перекатывает сенбон быстро слева направо и интересуется, уставившись в лицо Райдо и хмуря брови:  
\- Откуда ты так хорошо массаж делать умеешь?  
\- Меня научила одна хорошая женщина.  
\- Невеста?  
\- Ты ее не знаешь.  
\- Я и невесту твою не знал.  
Райдо двигается планомерно чуть выше, к коленям, в их сгибах притаился прелый пот. Оттерев его полотенцем, он опять протер руки маслом и вернулся к прерванному занятию, одному из любимых теперь.  
\- Так кто она?  
\- Я же говорю – знакомая.  
\- Кто она такая?  
\- Зачем тебе?  
\- Интересно.  
На открытом лице Райдо, массирующего пятку Генмы, недоумение.  
\- Я же говорю – не знаешь ты ее.  
\- Может, захочу узнать.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Тоже хочу массажу научиться. Кто она?  
\- Блондиночка.  
Для Генмы шутка затянулась, - он сдается и дотрагивается до медных жестких волос, тянет за них, заставляя посмотреть на себя:  
\- Ты же жениться хотел…  
\- Перехотел.  
Райдо хочется еще кое-что сказать: пожаловаться, что нельзя с парнями свадьбу играть, и сказать, что Генма для него - гораздо больше, чем любая невеста. Только он разумно молчит: спец-дзенин обидится, наверняка, за такое нелепое сравнение, в морду даст. А тот никак не угомониться:  
\- Завтра обратно перехочешь. Надоест со мной возиться и женишься.  
\- Нет.  
Вновь подбирая слова и спрятав по привычке руки, Райдо все же решается правдиво ответить, его настораживают горькие нотки в голосе друга, зачем-то вытащившего из губ сенбон:  
\- Не буду я жениться, Генма, пока ты здесь.  
Не умеет Райдо красиво выражаться, считает, что сказал достаточно. Тут же торопливо добавляет, не дожидаясь ответа и принимаясь за другую ногу:  
\- Я тебя с ней познакомлю. Ей, кстати, пятьдесят два стукнет осенью, - невинно объясняет он, Генма стонет и смеется, заваливаясь на спину:  
\- Ксо…  
\- Познакомлю, познакомлю. Массаж – дело полезное.  
Без паузы бросается в атаку:  
\- Ты не хочешь попробовать гимнастику делать? У тебя же есть чувствительность здесь, - палец ощутимо надавил на бедро внутри, на коже остается след, медленно исчезающий. Генма молчит, но Райдо его не торопит, изучив его молчания, - вот такое, как сейчас, означает, что друг задумался. Намьяши поэтому тоже молчит и целует бедро.

***

От удара дрогнул весь дом. Потом что-то долго шуршало, звенело и сыпалось на кухне.  
\- Райдо?  
Напряженный голос спустя полминуты повторяет громче:  
\- Райдо?!  
Намьяши лежит на полу и пялится в потолок, размышляя, красить или подождать. Лучше подождать, а то краской вонять будет, и у Генмы голова будет болеть.  
\- Райдо, твою ж мать!  
Райдо не слышал никогда о спец-дзенинах, трагически погибших от падения с табуретки на собственной кухне в обнимку с сорвавшейся полкой. Генма, наверняка, - тоже, но, почему-то, уже орет:  
\- Иди сюда, немедленно!  
\- Не могу, - сбрасывая осколки от банок, чихая от пыли, вытряхивая рис из волос, ему некогда: такой бардак!  
\- Думаешь, я поверю тебе? Почему не можешь? Отвечай!  
Даже стекла дрожат, а еще больной, называется! Приходится спец-дзенину перепрыгнуть через обломки у порога и подняться на второй этаж, заглянуть в спальню.  
\- Ну чего?  
Теперь приходится поймать на лету кружку, запущенную точно в правое плечо.  
\- Пить принеси, - глаза зло и пристально всматриваются в перемазанное мукой лицо, насторожено оглядывают Райдо целиком.  
\- Сам бы встал, - пожимая плечами и скалясь.  
\- Очень смеш… У тебя кровь.  
Не смешно ни капли.  
\- Иди сюда, - упреждая движение, остановив рукой, - с аптечкой, кретин.  
\- Полке - хана, - признается через пару минут Райдо, наблюдая за быстрыми движениями пальцев, обрабатывающих порезанное плечо. Нет уж, больше он не будет стеклянные банки покупать. Ни за что.  
\- Головой не ударился?  
Нет.  
\- Ударился, - скорчив рожу.  
Пальцы взялись за подбородок и заставили повернуть лицо к свету. Глаза Генмы, почти такие же яркие, как прежде, смотрят внимательно на зрачки. Райдо ловит их взгляд и не выпускает, улыбается против воли, ему хочется поцеловать Генму в нос.  
Что он благополучно и делает, спускаясь потом к губам, через одуряющие полминуты без спросу наваливается, но затем решительно хватается за член любовника.  
\- Не получится, - догадался Генма, и облизывает губы, глаза блестят сильней.  
\- Получится, - обещает Райдо.  
\- Нет, ты не растянут.  
Заглянув Генме в лицо, - тот покивал, - Намьяши слегка краснеет и оглядывается вокруг в поисках чего-нибудь «этакого». Генма начинает смеяться так, как раньше смеялся, - до ранения, дергает его за ухо, привлекая внимание:  
\- Потом. Не сейчас. Но потом - обязательно.  
\- Обязательно, - соглашается Райдо, начиная ртом, заканчивая в тесноте, раздвинув ее скользкими от смазки пальцами, впустив себя наполовину. Он спрашивает дрогнувшего под ним Ширануи:  
\- Все в порядке?  
\- Какого Кьюби ты остановился, а? – скороговоркой.  
Он послушно протискивается глубже, языком снова касается кончика носа, и больше уже не задерживается до тех пор, пока оба не кричат.  
Голова у спящего Генмы тяжелая. Через час дремы Райдо потерся щекой о скулу и внезапно вспомнил, что сегодня - седьмой день, который почти закончился. Неделя прошла, как он обещал Генме…  
И тут же Райдо забыл об обещании, услышав сиплое спросонья:  
\- Я хочу попробовать твою эту… «гимнастику» или как ее там.  
Потом голос стал едким:  
\- А то навернешься опять, и что мне делать?  
\- Умино зайти обещал, - хрипло пытаясь шутить со сжавшимся горлом.  
\- Через два дня, - напоминает Генма, - я же умру с голоду и от жажды, - и просит:  
\- Пить-то принеси, - а когда шальной Райдо был в дверях, Генма его окликает, - эй, любовничек.  
В спину Намьяши полетели штаны.

***

В шесть тридцать утра Райдо зевает, пристроившись на краешке ванны в одних трусах, чтобы одежду не намочить, поливает белые волосы и крепкие плечи холодной водой. После утренней тренировки Генма, мокрый от пота, потребовал: «В душ!». Пряди отросли почти до плеч, и Райдо тянется их расправить, украдкой он торопится поиграть с ними, намотать на пальцы, пока Генма их не обкорнал. Райдо уже сняли повязки, и рука со свежими шрамами массирует затылок:  
\- Не замерз? Может, водичку потеплей, Генма-чан?  
Сонный Намьяши серьезно говорит, между прочим, - вода холодновата.  
\- Райдо?  
\- А?  
Глаза Генмы Райдо кажутся медовыми.  
\- Еще раз так спросишь, - прибью.  
Вместо ответа спец-дзенин пытается поцеловать спец-дзенина.  
\- Опоздаем, - не дается тот, однако, сникает, мокрой рукой касается левой обожженной щеки, и Намьяши на краткий миг чудится, что вопреки всем шрамам он ею чувствует, ощущает тепло ладони.  
Свежеструганные доски легли поперек ступенек, создавая яркий контраст: старое, потемневшее и треснувшее, и новое, яркое и гладкое.

На крыльце Академии Умино придирчиво осматривает работу Ямато: задание вроде пустяковое, однако, Ирука решил лично проследить, за тем, как Тензо сделает пандус.  
Они чуть не опоздали: им уже слышно, как шуршат колеса. Обернувшись, они видят, как новенькая коляска быстро движется через ворота к ним. На лице сидящего на ней Генмы-сенсея застыло подобающее моменту строгое и серьезное выражение.  
За ним, приотстав на полшага, спешит Райдо со стопкой книг. Он, напротив, улыбается и не сводит глаз с Листа на затылке, он представить себе не может - каково это, не видеть его.

Эпилог

Ровно год прошел, и последний месяц из него Райдо-сан был на миссии, нудной и унылой – такая вот расплата за полгода «отпуска».  
На скамейке дешевая свежая краска уже облупилась и осыпается. Генма смотрит на Райдо, щуря глаза. Из отставленной коробочки с бенто приятно тянет запахом риса с говядиной в анисовом соусе. Намьяши машинально отмечает, что Ширануи чуть-чуть поправился.  
\- Цунаде новый метод попробовала. Посмотри!  
Генма долго возится со своими ногами, потом – с прислоненным к скамье костылем, фыркает и матерится вполголоса, особенно достается от него дорожке из гравия, из-за которой костыль нормально не стоит.  
Рывком поднимается, повиснув на нем.  
\- Ну как?  
Хитай потемнел от пота, прозрачные капли поползли на лоб, улыбка зато шикарная – широкая и яркая, как солнце сегодня, сенбон задран дыбом, как хвост у забияки - кота.  
В карманах у Райдо пальцы сжаты в кулаки, чтобы ненароком не поддержать за дрожащий локоть. На лице – отражение улыбки Генмы. В душе сладкая радость, а на сердце… Там тревога.  
\- Ну, даешь!  
Плюхнувшись обратно на скамейку, Генма подышал и откинулся на жесткую спинку. Ему так удобней сидеть: вытянув ноги и сцепив руки в замок.  
Райдо садится рядом, оставляя руки в карманах, точно также вытягивает гудящие с дороги ноги, глядит прямо, не моргая. В голове звенит. Напротив них из распахнутых окон Академии слышен гомон и смех.  
\- А знаешь, откуда у нее… Живо сюда!  
\- Здравствуйте, Генма-сенсей, - насупившийся генин переминается с ноги на ногу, болтая ведром, украдкой поглядывая на Райдо и с тоской за ограду.  
\- А губка где? – мурлычет сенсей.  
Мальчишка покраснел и посмотрел мимо них на кусты.  
\- Забыл?  
Кивок.  
\- Живо дуй за губкой!  
\- Да, сенсей.  
Через железные края ведра, брошенного на дорожке, переливается прозрачная вода, рассыпается искорками на солнце.  
\- Ты теперь можешь со мной не возиться больше и …  
Неопределенный жест рукой у Генмы, замолчавшего вдруг и севшего прямо, выходит очень загадочно, но тоска в сердце Райдо стала сильней, он сам спрашивает тогда:  
\- А ты сам…  
Генма поворачивается к нему, на лице не осталось улыбки, сенбон замер, а губы сжаты так, что побелели.  
Иногда Райдо не знает, как сказать. Не умеет он красиво и правильно выражаться. Иногда еще ему хочется притвориться, что жизнь не может измениться, сломаться:  
\- Я карри купил, - он перебивает себя самого и достает из кармана полиэтиленовый пакетик размером с ладонь, набитый желтым и ароматным. Кладет в ладони друга.  
\- Сделаем кацу-карри дома вечером?  
Иногда его понимают без слов, и иногда жизнь с ним, все-таки, соглашается и сохраняет баланс.  
\- Сделаем, дома вечером сделаем, - соглашается Генма, вновь расслабленно откидывается на спинку скамейки, вновь блестяще улыбается, задрав сенбон, и прячет пакетик в карман. Оглядывается и с досадой замечает, как спешит к ним по тропинке мальчишка с губкой.  
Но колено уже будто невзначай коснулось колена и остается рядом впритык. Сквозь униформу можно ощутить твердость костей, грубость мышц и натянутость сухожилий, а еще – родное тепло.


End file.
